wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Gwendolyn
Appearance Gwendolyn is a light blue SeaWing with a large fin on her head going down to the start of her neck. Her horns are a pearly white, along with her claws. Her glowy stripes are also white and glow brightly. Her fin is a very light purple color. Around her eyes, limbs, wings, and ears are darker blue spots. Her eyes are a soft brown (which she hates). Gwen's body is unproportionate in different places. For example, her wings are extremely small and limit her flying. She can only really flutter around. Her tail is too big for her body and often drags behind her. It is however, excellent for swimming. Gwen's figure is pretty small, and she's a lot shorter than most of the IceWings she's surrounded by. She also hates this. For a SeaWing, Gwen is pretty different from her tribe. Her color is way lighter than the normal SeaWing blue, and her overall body structure is different. Gwen thinks this is because she was raised in the IceWing Kingdom, and she has adapted to living there. Her gills are slightly different than the normal SeaWings. Her scales are also a lot thicker and smoother because of the harsh conditions in the IceWing Kingdom. This also helps keep her body temperature normal and keeps warmth in. Her claws are also very rugged because of where she lives. Look at her picture for better reference. Personality She pretends to not care, but she really does. Gwen's personality is honestly all over the place. She tries to act cool and calm in various situations but actually isn't. Everyone around her thinks she's a pretty cool dragon, and they wish they could be as careless as she is. This really stresses her out because Gwen knows that she's not a calm person and she's actually freaking out inside. However, she keeps the act up, because that's who she's supposed to be, right? Like said before, around a lot of people and new people Gwen puts up an act. When she's alone, she's different. That's when she's really calm and doesn't care about anything. Being alone is calming and helps her think. She's also her real self in front of her close friends and family. They know how awkward she acts in front of other people, but don't do anything to help. Gwen also knows, but she thinks that she can't stop. ANYWAYS, let's get away from all that emo stuff. Gwen is actually a good person with a great sense of humor. Well, she thinks she has a great sense of humor. She mostly confuses her family and other IceWings, but her friends share this sense of humor. Gwen is also a nerd, but if you call her one she will deny it and call you the nerd. History Well, when Gwen was little (about 4 or 5 in human years) her mother couldn't take care of her anymore. Her mother was a good dragon, but had fallen into a bad addiction with drugs a couple years before she had Gwen's egg. The father left her one night and was never seen again. Her mother had stolen things and sold illegal drugs and such to raise money to actually take care of Gwen. Her mother was arrested and the SeaWings decided to get rid of the dragonet so the drug addiction trait wouldn't pass down to her. She was being transported to the SkyWings (for the arena) by a single SeaWing. On the way there, there was a group IceWings. The SeaWing attacked them and the IceWings had won. That was the first death Gwen had ever seen. The IceWings took the dragonet with them and one of them had taken a liking to the dragonet. Gwen didn't even know what was happening. Once they reached the IceWing Kingdon the Queen let the IceWing take care of the dragonet. This IceWing turned out to be her new adoptive mother. Gwen finally had an entire family. It took her a while to get used to living in the IceWing Kingdom and even living with an IceWing family, but things eventually got normal. Gwen didn't know that her mother was arrested and what she was going through. Gwen thinks that she just abandoned her and ordered someone to take her away. She still hates her to this day, even though she doesn't know the whole story. Relationships Oh boy, Gwen isn't very good with this kind of thing. Her adoptive family: She loves them! Well, her two older sisters can be annoying, but she loves them too. She wouldn't trade this family for anything. Her real parents: Gwen never met her father. Gwen hates her mother because she thought she abandoned her and had her sent away (read history) The IceWings: Gwen likes this tribe! She likes to call herself an IceWing instead of a SeaWing. She wishes she was a real IceWing. Some IceWings can be mean, but she realizes that's just how they are. Most IceWings like her and she likes most IceWings! The SeaWings: She barely knows her own tribe, but she doesn't like them very much. This is based off of what happened to her when she was little. The IceWings also tell her how none of them really like the SeaWings. Ask to roleplay w/ her and maybe your character can be in her relationships! Category:SeaWings Category:Content (Tundra the IceWing) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Mature Content